Feather Hat
|soldBy = ( ×5) |stack = Does not stack |durability = 8 days |sanityRestored = +2/min |spawnCode = "featherhat" |description = Dress for your head.}} The Feather Hat is a Hat Item found in the Dress Tab. It requires 2 Crimson Feathers, 3 Jet Feathers and 2 Tentacle Spots to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. A Sewing Kit repairs 62.5% of its durability. It restores 2 Sanity/min while worn. When worn, the Feather Hat attracts more flying Birds (Redbirds, Snowbirds and Crows) to land on the ground. By default, only 4 Birds at most will land with a delay of 5–15 seconds in between. With the Feather Hat equipped, up to 7 Birds may land with a 2-10 second delay. Birds will still fly away from a character wearing this headdress if the character approaches them. The Feather Hat can be given to a Pig or Bunnyman to wear, which provides no effect. It will still lose durability while worn. Downloadable Content In the Hamlet DLC, Feather Hats can be bought for 5 Oincs at The Sow's Ear Hat Shop in the Pig City. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, wearing the Feather Hat while standing next to a Friendly Scarecrow will attract more Canaries to land. It is also required to adopt a Giblet at the Rock Den, along with a Trail Mix. Usage Tips * If trying to summon Krampus by killing birds without Wickerbottom and her Books, one can equip this hat while standing on Grass Turf to make a lot of birds spawn, then kill them with a Boomerang or another Ranged Weapon as they land on the ground. * In the Reign of Giants DLC, the player can also farm birds by trapping a Catcoon in a 1x1 cage with no corners and wearing the Feather Hat. The Catcoon will kill the birds that land on the ground. Trivia * The Feather Hat was added in the Enter the Gobbler update. * The Feather Hat used to cost 100 Research points to craft, and it had a value of 10 Science Points when used on a Science Machine. * Unlike most crafted items, one can actually see what each individual ingredient was used for. The two Crimson Feathers are in between the three Jet Feathers, and the Tentacle Spots are used for the headband. While the hat's side view seems to imply that there may be a total of four Crimson Feathers, with only two visible from the front and back, this may be unintentional. * Although the Feather Hat is included in the crafting menu of Hamlet worlds, there are no sources of Tentacle Spots in Hamlet, making it uncraftable without using the Skyworthy. Gallery Feather Hat Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Willow.png|Willow wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Wes.png|Wes wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Webber.png|Webber wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Walani.png|Walani wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Warly.png|Warly wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Wilba.png|Wilba wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Winona.png|Winona wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Feather Hat. Feather Hat effect.png|The Feather Hat attracting Redbirds. vi:Mũ Lông Chim Category:Science Category:Equipable Items Category:Hats Category:Dress Tab Category:Sanity Boost Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable